Entertainment Is An Interpretation
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Abby, Tony and Gibbs go to a circus. What could possibly go wrong with that. Answer to NFA's Come on! Circus in town challenge. Rated for violence, horror. Completed: Will post 1 chap per day
1. Chapter 1

_**Entertainment Is An Interpretation**_

_**A/N: This is an answer to the NFA challenge, Come on! The Circus Is In Town.**_

_**Summary: Gibbs, Tony and Abby attend a circus to raise money for Veterans. What seems like a nice night out could turn into a nightmarish fight for their lives.**_

_**WARNING ALERT! Rated for Horror and Supernatural Themes and violence.**_

Gibbs, Abby and Tony entered the circus. He wasn't even sure why it was a good idea to bring them along. As soon as they walked through the gates, Abby was pulling him to the arcade area. "What?" Gibbs asked. He had tried to get away. Jenny had given them all tickets to attend. Gibbs had decided to go on the first night and Tony and Abby decided to attend with him. If it wasn't to help wounded and broken veterans, Gibbs would've torn up the ticket.

"Just a few games," Abby pleaded. She liked watching Gibbs show off his shooting skills and as long as they were with him, they could take home prizes for everyone.

"Abs," Gibbs said. He was beginning to regret the invention of the circus.

"I'm going to go get some fairy floss," Tony broke away from the two. "I'll know where to find you," he smiled as he briskly walked through the crowd.

Gibbs and Abby walked to Shooter's Alley. She squealed with delight when Gibbs handed over the money and picked up the bb rifle. Even though there was a lot of noise, he was still able to drown out any distractions. Gibbs fired at the targets.

"Wow… Good shooting Agent Gibbs," a female said cheerfully.

"Howdy!" Abby was happy that Gibbs shot so well.

"You have a choice of anything on the second top row," the woman said to him. "What would you like?"

"That big white teddy with a pink collar!" Abby suggested loudly.

"You heard her," Gibbs almost laughed as Abby was given the teddy bear.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby said as she hugged the prize. "Can you win something for Tony? I think he'd like something and it seems unfair that he shouldn't get something. Please Gibbs," she looked over the prizes trying to figure out what would be the perfect prize for him.

"Abs, I'm not going to spend all night shooting at bottles," Gibbs rolled his eyes but soon caved in to her puppy dog eyes. "Alright… But that's it," he told her firmly. Gibbs saw what Abby was pointing at. He expertly picked off the targets to just get enough points to earn the oversized GI Joe doll.

As if on cue, Tony came jogging back with three tubs of cotton candy. He handed one to Abby and Gibbs. "Here you are," Gibbs handed him the GI Joe doll.

"For me?" Tony felt a bit choked up. Nobody's ever won something for him. Even though it was a silly thing, Tony was going to make sure he cherished it.

"Step right up! Step right up!" An announcer shouted above the crowd. "Come in to see performing animals. Stunts and clowns and magic," he said with a huge smile. "Come in and get great seats."

Before Gibbs could respond he felt him self being pushed into the forming queue. Sometimes he wondered if he had professional people working for him or a couple of kids. They paid the ticket man and walked right in.

People filed in quickly and took their seats. When the large tent was full, the Ring Master came out to the centre of the circus ring. He adjusted his bow tie before speaking. "Ladies and Gentleman… Children of all ages, welcome. I welcome you to tonight's spectacular. We're going to open up with…"

The audience laughed as a mime came out and began shadowing the Ring Master's movements. Abby laughed hard when the announcer pretended to be confused about what was going on. Music filled the tent and the mime began dancing the tango with his invisible partner and took a bow.

"Last time I sit in the front row," But he was enjoying the show a little. Tony said nervously as the mime stood face to face with the Senior Field Agent. They looked at each other intently. The mime finally went away to pretend to talk to a little girl. Three German Shepherd dogs came out from the back and began dancing on their hind legs. After twirling around a few times they began chasing the mime around in circles as they barked loudly. Everybody began laughing at the mime overdoing the running but still remaining silent.

"Yeah this is fun… Those dogs will keep him busy for awhile. Are you all enjoying yourselves?" The Ring Master asked. Cheering broke out through the audience. "Good… Now what circus could be complete without clowns?" He asked. And right on cue a bright colored green colored car came out. It drove around the ring before crawling to a stop in the centre of the ring. There was a loud explosion followed by a large pillar of smoke.

Everybody cheered when the smoke cleared and there stood three clowns in the smoke's wake. They posed for the cameras and did a great gymnastics routine. They tumbled around until they all ended in a pile of flailing bodies. As if on cue, the audience started laughing. "We would like a volunteer," the Sad Clown said and took a bow. He scanned the room.

"Put your volunteer detector on," Happy Clown said. He picked up Angry Clown and pointed it towards the crowd. There was a long moment where everybody was staying silent. Each one was hoping they'd be picked.

"This whole act is a scam," Tony stood up as he prepared to leave. "They already know who they're going to pick. There's a plant in the audience," he said with a knowing nod. He had been to too many shows to fall for that age old trick.

Before he could move along the row of people to get out, one of the clowns shoved a microphone near him. "This is the first time we've had someone deliberately volunteer for this," the Happy Clown said.

"No," Tony shook his head violently. "I'm not volunteering. I'm leaving," he said with conviction.

"Yes," Angry Clown challenged.

"No!" Tony responded louder and quicker.

"Yes," Abby jumped up. "He is volunteering. He loves to volunteer," Abby said, making sure that Tony couldn't escape.

"DiNozzo! Get down there and volunteer… That's an order," Gibbs barked. This made Tony almost snap to attention. The crowd cheered as Tony walked through the small gate with his head bowed in a defeated manner. He thought that this had proven the fact that not every chosen volunteer was a plant. "'Atta boy," Gibbs shouted out.

Tony felt a grin appear on his face. He waved to the crowd as he was led to the centre of the ring. The realization of thousands of eyes peering at him suddenly hit him. "In here," Happy Clown pointed to a large black box.

Tony looked around the black box and hadn't realized that he was tightly hugging his GI Joe doll. He loosened the grip when he realized it. Clowns had always looked weird but these ones were creepy. From a distance, their makeup looked perfect, however up close it looked awkward and almost dripping. Tony walked backwards to inside the box. Something caught his attention. White and red spots were appearing on the ground. Tony backed as far as he could to see where the spots were coming from. His eyes widened in shock as the face paint was dripping from the Happy Clown's mouth and jaw. As if it was drooling.

"Wait!" Tony found himself screaming at a door.

"This is going to be fun," Abby looked at Gibbs. She waited with anticipation.

* * *

"Now we're going to make him disappear," The Sad Clown said. They spun the box around slowly. "Now this may take awhile… So to pass the time, we'll provide you with excellent entertainment," The clown added.

Tony felt the box spinning faster and faster. It almost felt like he was going to vomit. "Put me down," he heard a voice say to him. Tony had his eyes closed. But that wasn't helping things. "Do you want to be picked up all the time?"

"No," Tony said. He tried to breathe in through his nose to stop the rising nauseous.

"Then put me d-," the voice said. Tony looked down at his hands and saw the annoyed GI Joe doll looking at him. "Wait… Don't," the doll began to say. Tony was so shocked at the wriggling doll that he dropped it. "Ouch!" The doll picked him self up.

"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly. "Oh, I'm going insane," Tony rubbed his eyes. GI Joe couldn't be talking to him. "GI Joe can't be talking to me," he said.

"I'm a marine… I served in the Vietnam War. I think I deserve some respect don't you?" The doll said with such annoyance. "You're one of those hippies aren't you? You peace loving, tree-hugging, draft dodging no-hopers," he said.

"No… Wait a minute," Tony said defensively.

* * *

Abby waited to see what was going to happen. The anticipation made her move in her seat. She looked at Gibbs who was watching the box being moved around intently. "Abs. Your teddy bear," Gibbs said.

The tone shocked Abby. There was a hint of surprise in his voice but also it sounded like a warning. She didn't understand what Gibbs was trying to say. "Oh yes, Boss-man," Abby held him up with both hands. "He's just so cute and adorable… I love him," Abby said. To her shock, Gibbs took the large bear from her grasp and tossed it into the ring. "Gibbs," Abby looked shocked.

The bear rolled around in the ring and eventually rolled onto its feet. "Damn it Bitch! I ain't cute," the bear said. "Nobody calls me cute," the bear extended its razor sharp claws. "You think it's my choice to wear a pink collar? You think I wear this out of choice?" The bear said angrily. There were different screams coming from members of the crowd as all hell proceeded to break loose.

_**End of Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entertainment Is An Interpretation 2**_

"Where are you going?" Abby asked. She was afraid of the mean looking Teddy Bear making a b-line straight for her.

"I'm going to see what's going on with DiNozzo," Gibbs answered. He saw the teddy approaching. Even though he didn't know what the hell was going on, he still knew how to react. Gibbs attacked the teddy and knocked him back over. "Abby, he's after you… Get away," Gibbs grabbed a beam and held it down on the bear. This way he could survey the situation and figure out a possible course of action. He watched Abby try and make her way through the commotion. But something about the beam felt funny, Gibbs looked down and saw that the bear had sliced the beam. And the bear did it again. Gibbs was now holding nothing more than a bit of firewood. "Damn," he cursed. Gibbs sprinted away from the bear.

"Ow," A woman cried. Abby had tried to keep her eye on Gibbs and watch where she was going. "Ow," she cried again. She was shocked to see a little punching puppet punching the woman in the face. Abby scrunched her face up in sympathetic pain when the woman received a black eye and perhaps a broken nose.

Abby grabbed the punching puppet and tossed it to the ground and stomped on it. "Mummy!" A little girl cried out.

She looked at the bobble head Star Wars figure bobbing away. "I really don't feel so good," the bobble head said in a shaky voice before projectile vomiting on the little frightened girl.

Abby knocked the bobble head over and squished that one to. It felt soft beneath her heals. There was no crunching plastic sound. It sounded like bones being broken. She looked down and saw a broken figure with blood spreading out. "This is not right," Abby said. She pulled out her phone to make a call.

* * *

Tony looked down at GI Joe who was holding a gun towards his face. "I tell you… I'm not a draft dodger. I swear. I was too young for Vietnam," Tony pleaded his case.

"Lie! You liar!" GI Joe screamed loudly.

"It's 2009," Tony tried to talk to the doll. He wanted to make the doll see sense. "I really didn't have the chance to dodge the draft!" He regretted the words as soon as he heard them exit his mouth.

"So you would've dodged the draft?" GI Joe asked. The doll pressed its gun into the thigh of Tony.

"Wait a minute," Tony put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

Tony felt him self being tripped up. "This reminds me of Puppet Master," he said as his body hit the ground hard. GI Joe grabbed hold of Tony's middle finger. "No wait… What are you doing?" He looked at the doll with terror. He had survived the plague, gunshot wounds and several attempts on his life. But right now, he was facing a GI Joe doll suffering from apparent PTSD.

"War changes a man," GI Joe said.

GI Joe bent the finger back breaking it. The pain was intense and Tony screamed in response. "You little shit!" Tony yelled. He flung GI Joe to the other side of the box and tried very hard not to move his finger. Just his luck, a gift from his boss would end up trying to kill him.

Tony shouted out in pain as soon as the bullet hit his arm. The bullet was small. The gun was small but the pain was large.

* * *

Gibbs had heard the screams from Tony. He ran towards the box and shoulder tackled it the ground. "DiNozzo," said as soon as the box was broken.

Tony was in too much pain to respond at first. He could here his boss calling. "Gibbs?" Tony asked in a surprised tone. "GI Joe shot me," Gibbs helped him to his feet. Everything was awry around them. Tony felt something hard hit the back of his leg and he went down.

Tony ignored the pain and pinned GI Joe down on the ground with his knee. "Do you expect me to talk?" The doll asked.

"No Mister Joe… I expect you to die," Tony strangled the struggling GI Joe until it stopped moving. He couldn't believe that he was actually checking to see if the doll had a pulse.

"Are you alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the younger man to his feet. "Abs!" Gibbs called out. He had ordered her to leave but doubted that she did.

"Boss-man!" Abby called out. "Look out," she shouted.

Gibbs had just managed to jump out of the way of a small speeding pink convertible. "Did you get hold of McGee or Ziva?" Gibbs ordered.

"Ziva's on her way. Gibbs look out!" Abby shouted again. Gibbs was thrown to the ground by one of the clowns. He could feel the face paint dripping onto his face. After the initial shock, Gibbs was able to gather his composure and roll around so that the clown was on the floor. He went to strike the clown's face but his fist sunk through a lot of face paint and hit the sandy ground hard. He looked his hand and it was covered in red, white and black goop. "Oh God," Gibbs mouthed. "Can you run, DiNozzo?" He asked his senior field agent.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Run," Gibbs ordered. To any normal person, it may have looked like a hasty retreat. But he was buying time. "If the – Abby!" Gibbs shouted as he was running around the ring.

Abby had somehow fallen to the ground. It was difficult to move. The narrow space between chairs was making it hard. A very small hand unbuttoned her top. She had to lift her head up to see who was trying to unbutton her top and get a good feel. "Ken!" Abby squealed. It was more of a shock that anything. She picked up the small doll and threw him away before buttoning her top up.

"Abs!" Gibbs jumped out of the ring. He rubbed his hand on the jacket to get the face paint off.

"Argh," Abby cried out. She felt something sharp enter her leg.

"You get your hands off my man you slut!" Barbie stabbed Abby once again.

Abby picked Barbie up and she dropped the small blade. "You little witch… I never liked you. You are all needy and always want new stuff. You're never happy. She dropped Barbie and booted the small doll as hard as she could. "Tony? Boss-man," she noticed how bad Tony looked.

"We're alright," Gibbs said as they whispered. It was as if anything could alert the 'things' to their presence. That was what they didn't want. Abby studied Gibbs' hand. It looked like Gibbs had broken a couple of knuckles. "It's all face paint," Gibbs said and it was very runny.

Abby thought for a moment and then the proverbial light went off in her head. "We can find a fan," Abby said. She wasn't sure where to find one.

"We could hose them off," Tony gave a suggestion. That sounded like a good idea as well. He stood up and almost lost his balance. "I'm fine," he said before anyone could ask. He almost fell over the chairs and yelped in pain.

"You're in no shape to be much help to us Tony," Gibbs said.

"I'm not staying here," Tony said. He followed Gibbs who was running around the row of chairs. "Abs?" He asked.

"I'll look for a hose or something," Abby ran to the exit.

Abby walked outside and looked through the area. People were running around frantic as it seemed any toys had come to life and were attacking anyone. "Hey, watch it!" Abby heard a male voice say.

She looked down and saw two dolls dressed funny. They wore heavy brown jackets and odd clothes underneath. "What do you think Starbuck?" The black haired man asked.

Starbuck looked at his friend while lighting a cigar. "I say we get her Apollo," Starbuck said after taking a puff of the cigar.

"What?" Abby asked. She remembered them from Battlestar Galactica. But these were the good guys. Was everything twisted?

Starbuck used his laser pistol and shot Abby in the knee. She went down with a grunt and it took both Apollo and Starbuck to take her down. "It's great to be able to shoot at human targets for a change," Starbuck said with a grin. "It's almost unfair sport killing cylons… Well almost," he added.

"You can't do this!" Abby said.

Apollo and Starbuck fired their laser pistols at Abby. There wasn't anything she could do. "Abigail Scuito?" She heard a man call her name.

* * *

"Gibbs," Tony called out. Everything was looking blurry. "Gibbs!" He tried to get his boss's attention. His finger was throbbing and he really felt sick. The wound on his arm wasn't looking any better. Tony slumped to his knees. He tried to breathe through the nausea but was failing miserably and his calls were falling on deaf ears.

"Tony?" Gibbs ended up coming back. He eased Tony onto his back.

"Hey," Tony managed a smile. "I want to help you Boss," Tony tried to get up but the world was spinning out of control.

"Just watch my back," Gibbs told the senior field agent.

"I got your six, boss," Tony managed to say before passing out from pain and blood loss.

Gibbs looked up to see the Teddy Bear with a pink collar on. It sent Gibbs flying backwards into some chairs. It was just an oversized stuffed toy but it packed a hell of a punch. Before he had time to react, the bear was on top of him. It raised its paw up in a threatening manner. Gibbs cleared his head by shaking it, he was momentarily dazed.

* * *

A/N: Who's there to save Abby from Starbuck and Apollo? How will Gibbs handle Teddy Bear? Is Tony ok? Will they all get out of the circus alive?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entertainment Is An Interpretation Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Alright… I know I'm cruel leaving you lot on a cliff hangar like that. But come on. It was entertainment right?**_

Abby immediately raised her hands up to her neck to stem the blood flow. She couldn't believe that she was shot by laser pistols. She also couldn't believe she was shot by Apollo and Starbuck. The man who called her name ran towards her side and picked up Starbuck. "Hey, come on. This isn't fair," Starbuck whined.

"Harmon Rabb?" Abby asked.

It was a long way from the ground to face level with the six foot plus giant. Starbuck attempted to wiggle free but soon stopped. If he was let go, surely he'd fall to his death. "Well?" Starbuck said.

"You enjoy cigars?" Harm said with a grin, smoking his own cigar.

"Yeah," Starbuck said to him.

"Good," Harm responded. He drew in a deep breath of the cigar until he couldn't breathe in anymore. Then slowly blew all the smoke into Starbuck's face and placed the choking doll onto the ground.

The knee high doll was hunched over coughing and unable to breathe. "Starbuck!" Apollo cried out. His partner was turning blue. "You fracking son-of-a-bitch," Apollo shouted at Harm.

Harm knocked Apollo over and bent down beside him. He took out his cigar and rammed it hard down Apollo's throat and pinned the arm's down until the doll choked to death. He helped Abby to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked as he studied Abby's bloody neck.

"Water… Got to find water… Clowns, bears, bobble heads, barbies," Abby rattled off a few things.

"What's going on?" Harm asked with a quizzical voice. He looked around at the mad rush of people trying to get the gates open.

"Everything started going hinky, every thing came to life," Abby quickly explained. "There's a tap," she watched Harm rush towards it. She was shocked to see a flash of white coming through his dark trousers. "What happened to your trousers?" She asked.

"Oh," Harm answered. He'd forgotten about the incident of his pants being caught on the wire fence and now people could see his boxers. "My trousers got caught when I climbed the fence," he said simply. With all that was going on, he was surprised that someone had noticed his ripped pants.

"Is there a bucket?" Abby asked. "Oh wait, at the dunking thingy," she said before leaving Harm holding onto the hose and very confused.

* * *

Gibbs was momentarily dazed. But the big furry bear soon snapped him out of it. The bear raised its paw high above its head and prepared to use the claws as spikes. Gibbs managed to bring a chair over his face for protection. The claws went through the chair like paper but its paw could not. The razor sharp claws stopped still at about an inch from Gibbs' nose.

"I've never liked teddy bears," Gibbs said as he used the chair to propel the bear a safe distance away from him. He pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed another chair. One good thing about the bear was that it was sluggish. He knocked the bear over once again and cut the bear open in a flash. At first he had expected stuffing to come out of the slit on the bear's back, instead the stuffed teddy bear oozed blood.

Gibbs was tossed around by the Angry clown. He was sure that it was the strongest of the three. It didn't help that Gibbs had no way of fighting them. It was only a matter of time. Gibbs had dealt with every criminal imaginable until this damn circus. There had to be something…

The Angry Clown walked over to Gibbs with evil intent in its eyes. Gibbs almost chuckled at the absurdity of it. Yes, an angry clown could have evil intentions. In a last ditch effort, he threw his pocket knife at the clown but as expected it went straight through the clown's face paint. "Come on!" Gibbs said. "What are you waiting for?!"

The clown chuckled evilly. Abby stopped the clown by tapping it on the shoulder. "Hello," she said before they threw the bucket of water over the Angry Clown. There was a moment when nothing happened. She bit her lip anxiously. Then it happened… The face paint began running downwards, leaving no trace of the clown except for a pile of uninhabited clown costume. "Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she helped him to his feet.

Harm, Gibbs and Abby were surrounded by the Sad Clown, Happy Clown and the Ring master. They were all huddled with their backs against each other. "Where's Tony?" Abby asked.

"Out of action," Gibbs answered her.

Abby couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed. The whole situation was so absurd. She had just disposed of an angry clown and now they were being circled by a happy and sad clown. She had seen bobble heads spewing, Starbuck choking on cigar smoke and kicked Barbie to god knows where.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked. He was so annoyed that somebody was laughing in the face of this kind of danger.

"This… Think about it, Team Gibbs taken out by toys and clowns," Abby almost doubled over in laughter.

Harm's lips quivered as he tried not to laugh. "I really don't think it's that funny," he said. His voice betrayed him though.

Gibbs felt angry at both of them. But the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it was. It was actually a little funny. "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" Tony's voice broke through the occasional bouts of laughter. Tony had managed to get the large fan close enough to do real damage. The exertion had come at a price and he was feeling worse. Tony bent over and vomited until he got a stitch. He wiped his sweaty forehead. The pain was still intense. With a flick of a switch the large fan roared to life.

Nothing happened at first. The clowns were still circling their intended victims. Tony bowed his head in response. The fan had apparently failed and there was no hope. But that feeling changed when he noticed the clowns slowing down until they stood still. Tony slumped against the fan and closed his eyes.

Gibbs noticed the frozen makeup. It was all dried and therefore he was able to do damage. Gibbs punched the Happy Clown as hard as he could and the head just exploded into a cloud of fine dust. Abby pushed over the Sad Clown and cheered as if she had just beaten Ali in the ring. All their attention turned to the Ring Master.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Oh come on… You can't be mad at me," the Ring Master looked nervous. "Why? Why are you mad at me? I provided you with entertainment… Come on! Were you not entertained?!" He asked with his hands outstretched. "I provide top notch entertainment. Everybody here tonight will remember this night for the rest of their lives," he saw the three people approach him. "I forgot to tell you one thing," he added.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"The sky is falling," The Ring Master pointed upwards. As if on cue the large tent roof came floating down over everything and everyone inside.

* * *

Ziva and McGee were surprised that there were so many people trying to get out of the gate. Ziva picked the lock and allowed people to exit. It was as if they were running away from something. McGee drew out his gun and they walked against the traffic. "Too bad Abby was not specific about what was happening," Ziva said as she scanned the area.

"How'd she sound?" McGee asked.

"Excited, frightened and confused," Ziva explained. She could not understand why Abby went on about bears and bobble heads.

"Over there," McGee pointed to the main tent that had collapsed. There were figures moving beneath it. There was a man's hand protruding out from beneath the heavy canvas. McGee reached down and grabbed the hand.

A man yelped in pain. "Let it go," Gibbs ordered. His knuckles hurt like hell and the last thing he needed was someone grabbing his hand.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Call an ambulance," Gibbs ordered. "Actually call two," he said before dragging Tony out carefully.

Harm helped Abby to her feet. She looked even paler than ever. "What happened?" McGee asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"Just call," Gibbs took his jacket off and placed it on the shivering Tony and then took his shirt off and handed it to Abby. Gibbs' bare skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Abby looked down at Tony with concern.

"I thought laser pistols were only meant to leave burn marks," Abby checked her blood soaked hands. She was beginning to feel woozy. "Your pals Starbuck and Apollo shot me," Abby fell into Gibbs' waiting arms.

"What happened Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"She must be pretty out of it to think of Apollo and Starbuck shooting at her," McGee finished with the phone. Harm showed McGee the Apollo doll with cigar protruding from its mouth. "I'm not even going to ask," McGee said. He thought that maybe the less he knew, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entertainment Is An Interpretation**_

Doctor Pitt rushed through the wards to see his fair haired patient. "Doctor," Gibbs gave his usual gruff response. McGee and Ziva were out checking the scene but there hadn't been any sign of the ring master so far. "How's it looking?" Gibbs asked.

"It was just as I suspected," Brad saw that Tony was beginning to wake up. He noted the bandaged hand of Gibbs as well as the few scratches on his cheek. "It's a mixture of shock and exhaustion. I'd like to keep him in overnight for observation," Brad explained as Gibbs nodded. "Hey Tony," Brad greeted cheerfully.

Tony saw that his finger had been set but it was still throbbing and his arm was heavily bandaged. "Get off me!" He cried out before thrashing about. "Get them off!"

"Tony, it's all right. You're in the hospital," Brad said calmly. "What on Earth were you doing?"

"We went to the circus… Me, Abby and Tony. We saw clowns, GI Joes and dancing dogs. There was a big bear and all," he said with slurred words. "We fought them, we beat them all up… Was Barbie there?" Tony said as he tried to stay awake. "Cotton Candy. We had that," he said.

"I think I've overdone the pain killers," Brad said.

"I don't think so," Gibbs responded.

"He's going to be out for some time," Brad said. "Now let's talk about Abby," they walked to the other side of the room. Gibbs' face dropped. That sounded ominous. "Relax," he said. Usually they wouldn't allow a male and female to be in the same room. But this was a special case and it seemed that his two patients got agitated when they were separated.

_Hey Gibbs_ Abby signed.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "You ok?" He asked.

_Sore neck… Hurts to talk. _Abby continued to sign. _Use to think Apollo and Starbuck were cute now they're just a pain in the neck._

Gibbs was amazed that Abby still was able to throw in a joke after all this had happened. "What did she say?" Brad asked.

"Hurts to talk and she hates Apollo and Starbuck," Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. He looked back to see Abby sign to him once again. "DiNozzo's fine," Gibbs answered her.

"There's no serious damage done. I don't know what happened out there. But fortunately the wounds missed any arteries though the blood did make it look worse than it was… You mind telling me what happened?" Brad asked.

"Difficult to explain Doctor," Gibbs said and left it at that.

_**NCIS… Director's Office**_

Gibbs checked his watch it was well after midnight by the time he went to see Jenny. The Ring Master had not been spotted so McGee and Ziva put out a BOLO and were interviewing some hysterical witnesses.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. She saw the bandages on Gibbs' hand and the minor scrapes and bruises over his face.

"The clowns went psychotic," Gibbs took a deep breath. "Peoples' toys tried to kill people and we had just managed to survive," he said.

"The tent was destroyed… Things were scattered all over the place. The local hospital is overflowing, treating people for injuries, hysteria and shock. I demand to know what happened Agent Gibbs," Jenny demanded an explanation.

"I can't explain it," Gibbs said in a defeated tone. "Not until we get hold of the guy who was running the entertainment," he added.

He rubbed his face as when he stepped outside of the office. Jenny had instructed him to keep her updated. It was a given anyway. Gibbs reached Cynthia's desk when he heard the scream. Cynthia and Gibbs burst through the door to see Jenny lying on the floor with the Teddy Bear standing over her. Its claws were ready to strike. Gibbs pulled out his sig and fired at the bear, blood and fur went everywhere.

"Jenny," Gibbs bent down.

"It just got me by surprise," Jenny responded as she stood up. "My God, is that what happened at the circus?" She asked.

"No, this was only the bear," Gibbs said with a slight smile. This whole thing would be more serious if it wasn't so damn funny. Maybe the Ring Master did what he had promised to do, provide great entertainment. He doubted that a lot of people would see it that way but maybe entertainment is an interpretation.


End file.
